


Basilisk Rising

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Eggpreg, Fisting, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sounding, Stuffing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: A plan is formed and the balance of the war changes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Voldemort
Comments: 40
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage sex, and naughty language.

Harry tries to control his breathing. The run back from Hogsmeade has him panting and he can’t let the man see that. He tries to look innocent as Snape sneers down at him. The man orders him to follow and then leads him to his office. He has him sit and then looms over him. He continues trying to look innocent. Snape doesn’t seem to buy it, of course. Harry is expecting to be berated, but the man shocks him by sighing as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, then he sits behind his desk and leans forward, giving him an intense look.

“Are you alright, Mr. Potter?”

He shakes his head, bewildered. He feels like he stepped into an alternate reality. Snape elaborates.

“It occurs to me that you may be risking your life in such a manner because you do not value it, do not bother denying your exploits today, Mr. Potter. I am not a fool.”

Now the man is snarling like he expected. He unconsciously relaxes at the return to normalcy.

“You know the man is after you, but perhaps you do not realize the full extent of the danger. That man was attempting to murder others when he was sixteen years old. He will not hesitate to slaughter you.”

He flies into a rage.

“I know that! He killed my parents!”

The man’s face twists into disgust and Harry thinks it’s ‘cause he hates his father so much. But then he whispers.

“I am quite aware of that.”

He sounds so broken that Harry leans back, staring at the man intently. What is he missing? Snape gives him a long look then opens a drawer of his desk and pulls something out. A photo. Harry stares for an endless moment. He doesn’t understand.

“You knew my mum?”

The man doesn’t answer, Harry picks up the photo as gently as he can and turns it over. He reads his mother’s description, then gives the man a confused look.

“I have my reasons for treating you ill in public, I cannot stop doing so either. Your life would be in grave danger if I did. However I can treat you kindly in private. Mr. Potter...”

“Call me Harry?”

The man goes still.

“Please, just when we’re alone, sir.”

Snape gives him a considering look, then nods sharply.

“Harry then, and you may call me Severus. But only when we are in private, a single slip could be catastrophic. I am still concerned about you, Harry. You have given me no indication that you consider Black a threat, or that you will avoid that threat.”

“How can you expect me to...”

“Leave the man for the authorities to deal with? Or at the very least adults? Because I am an adult Harry. I know very well the threat he poses. Even I could not be entirely certain of the outcome were I to duel him. He is dangerous. Please, Harry, for my sake, do not allow yourself to come into contact with him.”

He wants to argue, but no one has ever been this concerned about him before. He nods slowly.

“Alright, but...”

“Yes?”

“Could we...meet like this again? You can give me detention and we could talk?”

Severus nods slowly.

“I think that would be for the best, yes.”

He smiles without meaning to, and Severus shocks him by smiling back.

~~~~~~

At the end of the school year Harry finds himself dreading the return to the Dursley’s more than ever before. He’s going to miss his quiet meetings with Severus. He can’t believe he never knew how brilliant the man is, and how amusing. He’s going to miss the man terribly.

~~~~~~

He returns to Hogwarts excited to see Severus again. He has a hard time controlling his expression when he sees him sitting at the head table.

~~~~~~

He waits until his dorm mates fall asleep then sneaks down to see Severus. He finds the man staring thoughtfully at a parchment covered in notes.

“What are you working on?”

The man glances at him and then away. Harry wrinkles his brow, wondering what it is Severus doesn’t want to say.

“It doesn’t matter yet. I’m not certain it will work in any case. How are you, Harry?”

He shrugs.

“I survived.”

The man gives him a sympathetic look.

“I am sorry I have been unable to have you removed from that house.”

The man sighs and Harry hugs him impulsively. Then keeps hugging him, simply breathing in the smell of the man. Severus pulls his chin up and he gulps nervously, but decides he’s a Gryffindor for a fucking reason. He pushes himself onto his toes, pulls Severus down, and kisses him. Severus kisses back with no hesitation and he smiles into the kiss. By the time he pulls back he’s panting. He stares fondly up at the man.

“I missed you.”

“And I you, Harry.”

~~~~~~

It takes almost two weeks for him to convince the man to fuck him. But he agrees in the end. Harry clenches around the man’s cock and pulls a groan from him. He smirks and does so again before lifting himself up and then falling back down. They both groan at that and he begins fucking himself on the man’s cock in earnest. Fuck. He wonders if they can start meeting more often, he wants to do this everyday. He also wonders if the man would mind indulging in a few kinks he’d like to try...

~~~~~~

A few weeks later he’s pulling gently on his bonds wondering if he’s going to regret agreeing to this. Severus finishes prepping him and then slides a dildo deep into his arse. He clenches reflexively around it, wondering what Severus has planned for this session. He grips the ropes tying him to the headboard, grounding himself with them. He blinks under the blindfold when he feels Severus petting his hair.

“You alright?”

He laughs quietly.

“You haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Nevertheless, you are quite tense, is it the blindfold? Would you like it removed?”

He smiles at the man’s concern. He’s always so gentle in spite of constantly pushing his limits.

“I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I’m not, you know that. Now get on with it, please.”

The man hums and he hears him moving around. There’s a soft sound and then something impacts with his arse and he jerks within his bonds. Fuck, that feels so good. He tenses in anticipation of the next blow and is immediately distracted when the dildo begins vibrating. He goes boneless and doesn’t even react when the next blow lands, driving the dildo into his prostate and driving him wild.

He’s soon moaning continuously and trying to shift futilely within his bonds. He wants to rut against the bed so badly. Fuck, he’s so close.

He feels the dildo being removed and whines, but it soon transforms into a pleasured groan when he feels Severus’ cock drive home. Finally. Severus fucks him quick and hard and he soon climaxes, untouched. Severus follows after, driven over the edge by the clenching of his arse no doubt.

He feels his bonds being removed, and Severus warns him before removing the blindfold so he doesn’t blind himself. He moans appreciatively when Severus massages his limbs.

“That was fucking amazing. You always know just what I need.”

“Mm. Someone needs to take care of you, love.”

He opens his eyes, blinking at the light, and then pulls Severus into a kiss.

~~~~~~

He stares at Severus.

“You have to be joking.”

“I assure you, I am not. This is our best option for creating a bargaining chip.”

“But that can’t be possible.”

“Are you doubting my skills?”

“No. I just, holy shit, Severus. When people find out what we’re doing...we’ll be thrown in Azkaban.”

“If you were anyone else perhaps. But the boy who lived? No. They may not like it, but they will accept it. Is that your only concern?”

Not hardly, but he knows Severus would never ask something of him that he can’t do. He breathes in a deep breath and releases it slowly. It isn’t a terrible plan. The look on everyone’s face when they realize...he smiles. They deserve this for the way they’ve been treating him. As if he put his name in the goblet. Fucking arseholes.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay back on Severus’ desk in his classroom.

“Do we really have to do this here? Anyone could walk in.”

“You agreed to this, if you wanted guaranteed privacy you should have specified such. Now widen your legs, good. Hold like that while I fetch the necessary items.”

Harry tries to stay calm as he watches Severus fetch a basin full of eggs. He can’t believe he agreed to this. He gulps nervously when he sees how very many there are.

“Those can’t all fit. That’s not possible.”

Severus chuckles but doesn’t bother replying. He steels himself, not noticing that he’s tensed his muscles until Severus runs a calming hand down his side. He nods gratefully at the man and relaxes. Severus wiggles the plug out and slicks up the first egg. He slides it in with no problems and then nudges it deeper. He smiles lopsidedly at the man.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad for a start. Not looking forward to the rest though.”

Severus smirks back, while slicking the next egg in the potion which will apparently make this whole process possible. He shoves it gently inside and Harry bites his lip. It feels weirdly good to have them inside him. Still he doesn’t think they can all fit, and even if they do, he can’t see it continuing to be pleasant. He closes his eyes and just feels as the next few are pressed inside. The newer eggs jostling the others deeper inside him. He realizes he’s hard and dripping onto his stomach. He really hopes no one comes in and sees him like this. Severus adds another four eggs and he gasps when he opens his eyes and sees how many are left.

“How many are there going to be?!”

“Thirteen, a nice baker’s dozen. They’ll fit, relax. You can’t deny how much you’re enjoying this.”

Severus runs a teasing finger down his length and he bucks up helplessly, almost climaxing just from that. Severus chuckles. He moans when he feels another egg being pressed in. Then another. And another. By the time the last one is being gently shoved inside he’s gritting his teeth and panting. Determined not to give Severus the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart because of this. Severus looks very amused regardless, so he supposes he’s being stubborn for no reason. But he’s a fucking Gryffindor, so he’s allowed to be irrational.

Severus pulls on his cock once and he climaxes, groaning brokenly. He feels something being placed on and in his cock, opens his eyes, and blinks.

“Why?”

“Do you wish to walk the halls with your cock hard all day? This is necessary. It’s only temporary. Unless you end up liking it, of course. And the sound will allow me to collect your semen, it can be used in several potions. No sense in wasting it.”

Harry shakes his head. Why would he want that? He decides it doesn’t matter. He wishes he’d known this was going to be a part of this when he agreed. He probably would’ve agreed anyway, but still.

~~~~~~

The next week is the most frustrating of his life, and that’s saying something. The fucking eggs are constantly pressing up against his prostate and he has to go to Severus several times a day, begging to be fucked. He’s glad he can still be fucked. He wouldn’t survive without it right now.

~~~~~~

Everyone keeps asking if he’s alright. He looks flushed apparently. He growls at them and tells them to bugger off, but it makes no difference. Nosy bastards. Hermione drags him to the hospital wing and is so insistent that Madam Pomfrey won’t let him leave without checking him over. He’s so fucking embarrassed when he has to tell her what’s ‘wrong.’

That night he has Severus fuck him again and again as an apology. He could’ve mentioned this to Pomfrey _for_ him. Damn it.

~~~~~~

Finally the day arrives for the next part of the process and he finds himself once again sprawled across Severus’ desk. He sees what the man is carrying.

“You have got to be fucking joking.”

“I assure you, Mr. Potter, I am not. Now lie still like the good boy I know you can be.”

He does so, grimacing as he feels the massive toad being placed on his stomach. It feels weird. Severus petrifies the thing so it won’t move, and they wait. And wait. Finally he gasps.

“Fuck. What’s happening? They’re...it feels like they’re getting bigger.”

“They are.”

His eyes go wide and he panics, a bit. Severus shushes him and begins spreading a salve on his stomach, having to move the toad around to get the skin under it.

“This will prevent your skin being damaged. They’re going to get quite big, love. You’ll be fine. Don’t panic.”

He nods shakily at Severus’ tone. He knows that tone well, the man uses it whenever they brush up against his limits. Fuck, he hopes the man isn’t wrong this time. He never has been before, but...

He watches, stunned, and slightly horrified, as his stomach expands. Fuck. His eyes go impossibly wide when he remembers what the next part entails.

“A month?! I have to walk around like this for a month?! Everyone will know!”

Severus merely laughs. He fumes silently. Oh he is so going to get the man back for this. He’s going to find something _really_ kinky to make him do in return for this indignity. He may like to be embarrassed sometimes but not in front of anyone but Severus.

The eggs expand farther and he groans in annoyance as his skin stretches beyond what he thought was possible in such a short time. He’s starting to look pregnant. He glares at Severus who doesn’t look chastised, at all.

Finally, an hour later, Severus removes the toad and helps him to his feet. He stares down at his stomach.

“How am I going to put my shoes on?”

Severus laughs and he begins laughing helplessly as well. This is such a ridiculous situation. He pulls the man into a kiss.

“You aren’t forgiven yet, you bastard. You owe me for this.”

“Indeed.”

He manages to sneak back into the tower unnoticed.

~~~~~~

The next morning he is very much noticed however. He shakes his head and ignores his dorm mate’s questions. Tells them he’ll explain later. He’s not going to have to repeat the story over and over again. God he could just... _something_ to Severus right now. He’ll think of a fitting punishment later.

~~~~~~

The looks on everyone’s faces. Horror, arousal, amusement, terror when they hear just what it is he’s incubating. He finds it so amusing himself he’s almost tempted to let Severus get away with this. But no, he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth. He can’t believe how difficult it is to get off a chair like this, and putting shoes on...he might just leave them on from now on.

~~~~~~

The first week is uncomfortable, and annoying. Having to relearn how to do everyday things now that he’s massive. Everyone won’t stop staring either.

~~~~~~

The next two weeks aren’t too bad.

~~~~~~

But the last week is awful. He clutches his side and gasps. Fuck that felt like, oh fuck. He grabs for Hermione’s hand.

“I need Severus, _now_!”

She looks bewildered for all of a second, before nodding frantically and helping him out of the tower. It takes forever to climb down all those staircases, but they finally reach the dungeons. He bangs on the office door, hoping Severus is inside. He’s not sure what to do if the man isn’t here.

He is. He takes one look and picks him up bodily. Dismissing Hermione to go back to the tower. He carries him to bed instead of placing him on his desk, Harry barely notices, too busy trying not to cry out at the feeling of snakes hatching inside him. Fuck, why did he agree to this? What was he thinking?

Severus strips him with a spell and pours a potion down his throat.

“For the pain.”

He nods gratefully and then groans, but not in pain. Fuck he hadn’t even thought about how good it would feel when they came out. And he had thought they would be coming out still inside the eggs. Who ever heard of a snake being born instead of hatched?

Severus presses his slicked fingers inside him and begins stretching him rapidly. He moans appreciatively and tries to relax as much as he can. The first of his...young? Crawls it’s way out and quickly begins hissing nonsense at them both. Huh. So they don’t know how to speak when they’re babies either. He hisses a greeting at the snake, before groaning at the feel of the next one slithering it’s way out. Fuck, he just might volunteer to do this again. Oh goddamn, that feels so good. He closes his eyes and grips the bed tightly as the next few slither out, and then the next. He falls apart, his cock still held in the cock-cage, before they’re done and then begins whimpering from the overstimulation, as more and more keep coming. He screams out another dry orgasm as the last snake leaves his body and knows no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lay back once again on the man’s desk.

“Why are we doing this here again?”

Severus merely smirks at him. He huffs a laugh, half amused at the man’s attitude, half annoyed. He widens his legs and waits, eagerly anticipating being filled this time. As uncomfortable as it is at times, it’s also so fucking good, and he can’t wait to see the expressions on the faces of the tournament people when he walks into the dance with a massive stomach. He gasps when he sees how many eggs there are this time.

“You expect me to fit all of those? What happens once they transform? I’ll burst!”

“No you won’t. Are you doubting my potions expertise?”

“Well no, but...”

“Shush, you’ll be fine and you know it. We need as many as possible and since we can increase the amount each time we will be.”

He grumbles under his breath but doesn’t actually argue. He knows the man wouldn’t risk hurting him. He loosens his muscles and moans as he’s filled with more and more eggs. He groans when he glances over and sees there’s still almost a dozen more to go. He feels fit to burst already. He’s going to regret this tomorrow when he’s dragging his bloated body up and down the many staircases, and once they transform...

He pants with the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated repeatedly as the last few eggs are inserted. Severus presses something else inside and he’s just about to ask what it is when it begins vibrating. He keens out an orgasm and lays there gasping after.

“Fuck, is that, going to...stay?”

Severus chuckles at his breathless state.

“Indeed. This should keep you satisfied. I don’t have time to indulge you with the added stress of the tournament, you’ve no idea how annoying it is monitoring both my Slytherins as well as the Durmstrang students. You’ll have to make do with this.”

“Yeah, I can’t exactly complain, that felt fantastic. But, you will fuck me every once in a while?”

“Of course, love. I’m not about to replace you.”

He sits up slowly, cradling his already bulging stomach, and pulls the man into a kiss.

“Good, love you.”

“And I you. Now go on back to the tower.”

He heads that way, but when he reaches the entrance hall he spots Hagrid holding a box, which is hissing angrily.

“Damn, they get bored again?”

“Not sure exactly, but they aren’t ‘appy. Thought I should bring ‘em to you, ‘Arry. Figured they probably want their momma.”

“Thanks Hagrid, sorry about that. I’ll take them for now.”

He floats the box along behind him, but has to stop on the second landing and scold them quietly when they won’t shut up. They’ve already sent a group of first years running. He finally reaches the tower and ignores the terrified stares of his dorm mates when they realize he’s brought his babies inside yet again. Once inside the dorm room he sets the box down, and decides he doesn’t care what Dumbledore thinks, he’s keeping his babies close for now. He can’t keep leaving them with Hagrid when the man can’t speak to them and find out what’s wrong. His dorm mates can get over it. He opens the box and scolds them for their impatience when they all try to climb out at once.

He’s soon laying on his bed with all his babies slithering all over the bed, and him.

“Now, what is your problem?”

“Bored.”

“Lonely.”

“Hungry.”

He sighs and summons a few rats for them. He blinks down at them when he realizes how small the rats are in comparison. Oh, he’s going to need to start feeding them rabbits. No wonder they’re so cranky. He scratches behind the plumes of the ones who had whined about being lonely, while pondering how one keeps a bunch of baby basilisks amused. The last thing they need is for them to be bored, who knows what mischief they would get up to. Hm, they do want to use them as weapons...

He calls for Dobby, and asks for his help. He soon has the location of a room that will apparently provide just what he needs. He’s not looking forward to tackling more staircases in his current state. He sighs. He’s going to have to climb plenty more tomorrow anyway. He might as well start now.

He brings them to the room and has it provide him with various training dummies. Human, dog, even some that look like they might be werewolves. They need to be able to handle anything. He stands back and watches as they do their best, he isn’t quite sure how a snake is supposed to fight most effectively but he tries to correct any behavior that seems wrong.

He lets them exhaust themselves before he orders them back into the box, some of them grumbling about not wanting to go, and floats them back to the tower.

~~~~~~

The next few days go about like he’d expected. He’s exhausted from the extra weight he’s carrying around. He doesn’t know how he’s going to manage the next few weeks.

~~~~~~

He lays on Severus’ desk trying not to panic, it’s too late to back out now, but he really wishes he had put his foot down about the amount. Severus places the toad on top of him and holds his hand while they wait.

He gasps and begins breathing fast when he feels the change starting. Severus soothes him, reminding him that the potion he just drank will protect him. He forces his breathing to calm and closes his eyes. He can’t watch how quickly his stomach is expanding. Severus rubs the salve into his skin and he whimpers when he feels how very much more skin he has now. Damn. He tries to block out everything for now. He’ll deal with it when his stomach is done expanding.

Severus removes the toad eventually and encourages him to open his eyes, he sounds almost apologetic and Harry cringes. He opens his eyes and groans.

“Fuck. How am I going to handle all those fucking staircases?”

Severus chokes back a laugh and he kicks his shin, gently.

“Damn it, Sev. This isn’t funny!”

“You don’t just look like a pregnant woman, you’re acting like one as well.”

He struggles to his feet, fuming, and tries to take a step toward Severus, but groans and grabs his massive belly instead. He looks up at Severus and something about his expression must convey just how much he’s freaking out right now, because Severus’ face softens. He pulls him into his arms, as much as he can with the massive belly in the way, and rubs his back soothingly.

“You’ll be fine, love. It’s only for a month. You can do this, you know it as well as I do. There are potions I can give you which will help with the pain. Don’t worry so much.”

He pulls the man’s face down and kisses him, then whispers in his ear.

“Make fun of me again and I’ll tie you down and fill you with a batch next.”

Severus laughs.

~~~~~~

He makes it through the next few days of classes somehow and then they have their winter break. He spends all his time sitting in the common room, except for when he sneaks off to deal with his rampant lust, surrounded by curious Gryffindors.

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

He gives Dean a blinding smile.

“Fuck no, you should try it. It feels fantastic.”

Dean wrinkles his brow. The twins waltz over from where they’ve been whispering in the corner.

“Harrykins is being sarcastic...”

“He hates this utterly...”

“He also loves it though...”

“He’s a bit of a slut.”

He glares playfully at them both and they wander off again. Dean looks even more confused. Harry pats him on the shoulder.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

~~~~~~

He goes to the dance, wearing maternity robes, and with Neville on his arm.

Neville keeps blushing whenever he catches a glimpse of his massive stomach, which is so very obvious with the skintight robes he’s wearing. He huffs a laugh and leans close to the boy.

“Keep blushing like that and everyone will think it’s yours.”

Neville groans and he laughs outright.

The tournament people look shocked and horrified at his appearance. He gives them all a beaming smile as he leads Neville to a table. He wonders if he can’t stay like this all the time, at least during the tournament. He’s sure Severus can think of something.

~~~~~~

By the time the second batch is ready to hatch he’s begun to question his earlier determination to stay this large. If he has to descend one more staircase while he’s this size...

He’s just entering the potions classroom when he feels...fuck. He gives Severus a panicked look and the man orders everyone else out. He follows his classmates into the hall and heads for Severus’ quarters while his lover assigns them an essay.

He’s quickly laid out on the man’s bed once again regretting his life choices. Why did he think this was a good idea? He groans as the first of his new babes crawls it’s way out. Then another and another. He’s soon panting from the pleasure and surrounded by baby basilisks. He hopes the older ones can teach the younger ones to talk for him. That was such a pain. More and more slither out of him and he finds himself pushed over the edge. He comes back to himself to find two forcing their way out at once.

“Oh, fuck.”

Severus gives him a concerned look and he smiles back. It hurts but it also feels fucking amazing. He can’t believe how many there are and they’re still coming.

“How many did you put in me?”

The man looks vaguely guilty.

“Twenty-six.”

Oh fucking hell, of course he did. He grits his teeth, to avoid telling the man just what he thinks of that, and then gasps when he feels three trying to force their way out. Severus has to pull his arse wider to let them slip out since they wedged themselves in it so tightly.

“Fuck, Severus.”

“I know, love. Almost done.”

He glares at the man as the last few slip free. He barely even feels it after that. He lays back, careful not to squish any of the ones near his head, and just breathes for a while.

He jerks and looks down when he feels something else being pressed inside.

“Seriously?!”

“You said you wanted to stay filled.”

He chokes on air as the golden egg is shoved deeper.

“And when I need to figure out what the next task is?”

“As if I can’t just tell you.”

“Oh, true. Still, that thing is massive.”

“Mm, but it’ll help keep you used to being filled. The next batch will go easier this way.”

He can’t argue with that. And at least it doesn’t weigh a ton.


	4. Chapter 4

He quickly changes his mind about that. He feels so empty. He spends all day wishing he had something more inside him. That evening he tracks Severus down, the man’s busy supervising a detention. He gives Ron and Draco a cheerful wave.

“What did the idiots do?”

“Brawling in the corridors, as usual. Where were you?”

“Making sure the new batch is being taught everything they need to know by the old batch, you know I caught them trying to convince the younger group to mimic their bad habits.”

“Bad habits? They’re snakes. What bad habits do they have?”

Harry scoffs at the man’s ambivalent attitude.

“They all insist on sleeping next to me, and they’re getting much too big for that, so I forbid any of them sleeping on the bed. They have their warming rocks, but that isn’t good enough, so they sneak into bed in the middle of the night. They’re encouraging the younger ones to do the same. It’s ridiculous.”

Severus keeps a straight face but he can tell he’s amused by his rant. He glares at him.

“You know they’re almost as much yours as mine, maybe I should have them spend a few nights with their ‘daddy.’”

Severus laughs outright and pulls him into a kiss.

“If you need a break from taking care of the children of course I will help.”

He blinks, the man actually means it, he can tell. He pulls him into another kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, brat. But that wasn’t the reason you came by.”

“No. I need more inside me. I feel so empty.”

Severus sighs.

“Of course you do. But you have the second task coming up and it isn’t practical for you to be too full for it. After that I shall fill you as full as you want.”

He nods dejectedly. He thought that would be the case. Damn.

~~~~~~

The second task comes and goes, he rescues Neville from the lake, poor boy. If he’d known taking him to the ball would land him in that situation...oh well.

~~~~~~

He finds himself about to be filled yet again. He sees the amount and goes still.

“You have got to be fucking joking.”

“It’s not that large of an increase...”

“But it is an increase! How am I supposed to live like this, Severus?!”

“I won’t be increasing the amount next time but I know you can carry this amount, Harry.”

He glares at the man, but then nods. He knows they need to make as many as they can as quickly as they can with the man’s dark mark getting darker by the day. But this is getting ridiculous.

He loosens his muscles and tries not to worry about how many eggs are being shoved into him. He glances down every once in a while and groans. The man’s still not done when he finds himself being pushed over the edge. He hears Severus chuckling as he’s lying there panting and he gives the man two fingers. By the time he’s recovered the man has slid the last egg inside and plugged him once again. He just now thinks to ask.

“How many did you fill me with anyway?”

“Thirty-five.”

He shakes his head disbelievingly. He can’t believe the man is so convinced he’ll be able to handle this, he forces himself to remain calm. He trusts him, he may be mad to do so, but he does.

He pushes himself to his feet, and glances down at his already rounded stomach. He hopes the man is right about how much he can take. He’s going to be fucking gigantic once they transform. He pulls the man in and kisses him. He wants to growl at him that he owes him for this, but if anything he owes Severus. They have a chance at surviving this war now and it’s all because of Severus’ brilliance.

“I love you.”

He smiles up at the man.

“Love you too, Severus. But I’m probably gonna be a whiny little bitch about this next week, just so you know.”

“Oh I have no doubt that that will be the case.”

He swats him on the arm while laughing. Then heads back to Gryffindor, wondering once again why he does these things to himself.

~~~~~~

A week later he knows he won’t make it through this without panicking.

“Calming draught.”

Oh thank fuck. He knocks it back and lays there, artificially calm, as the toad is placed on his stomach. Severus hands him the potion to keep him from getting hurt and he knocks that back as well, grimacing at the taste. Then he lays there and watches, fascinated, as his stomach expands like a balloon. It gets bigger and rounder and he feels not much of anything at all. Mild curiosity at how any of this is possible, mild pleasure at Severus’ touch as he spreads the salve across his skin. He gives the man a smile, then focuses back on his bulging belly. When it finally stops growing Severus pulls him slowly to his feet.

“Fuck, Harry, you look...obscene. That’s the only word for it. I’m tempted to bend you over and fuck you right now.”

Harry thinks that sounds like a lovely idea. He turns around and braces his hands on the desk.

“Fuck.”

The man yanks his plug free and he’s quickly filled with his cock, Severus pounding into him. He locks his arms to keep himself from being shoved into the desk. Severus runs his hands along his massive, low hanging, stomach as he fucks into him. He moans appreciatively and arches his back as best he can. Severus hitting his prostate again and again. He keens out an orgasm and Severus fucks him through it, before climaxing himself. He feels the plug being replaced and stands up straight again, on rather shaky legs.

The walk back up to Gryffindor is a lot more work than usual, but he reminds himself that it’s worth it. This is their future safety that he’s carrying. It’s worth it. It is.

~~~~~~

When he gets up the next morning and the calming draught has worn off he quickly changes his mind. What the fuck? He looks like he’s carrying seven or eight babies. He feels like it too. He makes his slow way downstairs, panting. He eats a quick breakfast, and leaves before anyone else, he’s going to need the extra time to get to class. He hobbles into Transfiguration and McGonagall snorts. Actually snorts at sight of him.

“Mr. Potter, and company. Now class, if he can make it on time in his state I rather think the rest of you can manage as well.”

He gives her an unimpressed look and she snorts again.

~~~~~~

When it gets close to the birthing? time yet again he decides he isn’t going to leave it to chance. There’s no way he can make it down that many flights of stairs in time when he’s this massive. So he stays in Severus’ quarters. Dumbledore is not amused.

“Students cannot stay with their professors, Mr. Potter.”

“Would you like the students to watch them crawl out of me? Could be educational I suppose. But if you don’t want that then this is what’s going to happen. I can’t be sure I won’t end up giving birth in a hallway otherwise.”

Dumbledore sighs, as if he’s being unreasonable.

“How many more times are you going to do this, my boy?”

He wants to tell him he’s going to do it until he has an army so massive he can take over the goddamn world with it. But he simply shrugs. Dumbledore sighs again.

“I would not wish for you to be separate from your lover in your time of need, my boy. If you think this is necessary to ensure that. Then I suppose the rules will have to be bent this once. But you cannot keep doing this.”

He nods seriously. They aren’t planning another batch until the summer anyway. Between the last task and Severus dealing with his NEWT student’s anxiety they won’t have the time.

~~~~~~

A few days later he’s woken early in the morning by what feels like his organs attacking each other. He grits his teeth and holds in the almost scream. He doesn’t want to wake Severus like that, even if this pain is his fault.

“Severus. Up.”

The man jerks awake and instantly snatches up the pain potion he’s kept ready. He helps him to drink it and Harry groans appreciatively as the pain melts away. Fuck, next time they’re using fewer eggs. Severus strips away the blankets, while Harry just lays there, happy that he thought to sleep naked since it means he’ll be empty that much quicker. Severus collects something from the bedside table and begins gently sliding it inside his arse. He wrinkles his brow at the man. Who smirks and casts a spell, whatever it is it stretches his arse wide enough for two to crawl out at once, easily.

“Fuck, you are brilliant.”

Severus huffs a laugh and holds his hand while making sure the basilisks don’t get stuck as they slither out in groups of two and sometimes three. It doesn’t take long before he’s almost empty and he hasn’t climaxed once. He whines a bit, wishing now that he hadn’t agreed to keep wearing the cage, as much as he loves it usually, he wishes he could stroke his cock right now. He hates being kept on the edge like this.

“Shh, almost done, and then I’ll give you what you need.”

He nods frantically. Yes, whatever Severus has planned, yes. Severus laughs and squeezes his hand gently. The last few slither free and Harry watches, biting his lip, as Severus removes the device he’d used to keep him open, slicks his entire fist, and sinks it inside. Oh fuck. They hadn’t done this before. Severus begins thrusting his fist inside him and it doesn’t take long before he climaxes, groaning. Severus pulls his hand out and quickly strokes himself to a climax as well.

“Fuck, Harry, you look so beautiful like this.”

He smiles tiredly up at the man.

“I thought you were going to keep me full now.”

The man smirks at him and leaves the room, he walks back in carrying all four golden eggs. Harry’s eyes widen and he spreads his legs even wider in invitation. Severus laughs and begins sliding them inside. It feels wonderful and he closes his eyes and just focuses on the glorious feeling of being filled once again. But even with all four inside he still feels rather empty. Still, better than just the one. He pulls the man in and kisses him, then has to rearrange their babies so Severus can crawl back into bed beside him. Not that they have time for more than a nap before they’ll have to get up for the day. Severus pulls him close and wraps his arms around him.

“Look at all of them. You’ve done so well, Harry.”

“Mm, you too. Now sleep.”

Severus huffs a laugh into his hair, and they do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wakes still exhausted after their nap. Ugh, he is not looking forward to going to class today. Severus conjures a box for him and he gives him a kiss as thanks. He begins collecting his new babies, grateful they aren’t yet large enough to escape the box Severus conjured, since they keep trying. Then he carries the box with him to the tower. He runs into Hagrid on the way and has to stop and let the man coo over them. Harry smiles apologetically at the same group of first years when they wander past looking terrified yet again.

He finally makes it up to the tower and finds his dorm mates getting ready for the day. They give him wary looks, except for Dean who looks bewildered again, and Neville who is blushing.

“If you’re done with that...then why are you still..?”

He smirks at Dean.

“Oh, I still have eggs inside me, but now they’re the golden ones from the tournament.”

Their eyes go wide and he laughs. He introduces the new batch to their older siblings and instructs the elder to begin teaching them, without ingraining bad habits into them. He is tired of waking up under a pile of scaled bodies. It’s annoying.

He goes to shower before he has to head down to breakfast, happy to be able to move normally, but also missing his massive belly. He rubs the decent sized bump he has currently and tries to be satisfied with it. He showers quickly and then gets dressed and heads down to the Great Hall.

When the owls come Hedwig lands on the table in front of him. He blinks at her, wondering who could have sent him what. He opens it to find a potion vial, with an order to drink it in Severus’ tidy scrawl on the side. He gives the man a look, but Severus is busy fielding questions from Hagrid and doesn’t notice. He shrugs, knocks the potion back, and feels nothing. Huh. He decides he’ll ask him about it later. For now he has Herbology to get to. He quickly finishes his breakfast and heads outside.

It isn’t until halfway through the lesson that he realizes just what that potion was for. He stares down at his stomach, cursing Severus for having kept it a surprise, but also happy that he’s going to be huge again. He shakes his head and tries to pay attention to the lesson, but keeps getting distracted by his slowly expanding stomach. He’s glad Severus bought him new clothes that automatically adjust to fit.

The lesson ends and he makes his way back to the castle. Neville comes up beside him.

“Uh, Harry...are you, getting bigger?”

“Mmhm.”

“Is that...I mean, are you alright?”

“Just a pleasant surprise from my lover.”

“Pleasant? You, uh, like being, like that?”

“Oh yes.”

He gives Neville a look, he’s always seemed fascinated by his stomach, but this is the first time he’s gotten up the courage to ask him about it. Neville shocks him with his next question.

“Can I, uh, touch it?”

He blinks at him and Neville begins stammering that he should forget he asked. He stops and Neville stumbles to a stop as well, looking nervous.

“Hey, it’s fine, Neville. But I’m not sure how Severus would feel about that. What has you so fascinated anyway?”

Neville looks uncomfortable, but then straightens his spine, looking determined.

“I’ve been wondering for a while now...do you have to be a parselmouth to do that?”

He laughs and gives Neville a beaming smile.

“Not at all. You want to try it out?”

Neville nods shakily.

“Well Severus doesn’t have time right now with everything else, but next year...”

Neville smiles, then looks unsure.

“You really think he would..?”

“He would love to have someone else to stuff full of eggs. Trust me.”

He starts off back toward the castle telling Neville all about how good it feels to be stuffed so full, rubbing his growing belly as they walk.

~~~~~~

By that evening he’s slightly larger than he’d been the day before. He tracks Severus down in his classroom, grading essays, and demands.

“Tell me it’s done now. I don’t know how much larger I _can_ become and I don’t want to find out. This is plenty. More than enough in fact.”

Severus laughs and moves his chair back so he can straddle him. He does so and Severus rubs his hands across his massive stomach.

“You look beautiful like this. And yes, it is done. You said you wanted to be full, is this to your satisfaction?”

“I love it, but I was worried it hadn’t stopped yet, I kept checking all through dinner, as I’m sure you noticed.”

Severus smirks and he kisses him to wipe the smug look off his face.

“Can I stay like this for the third task?”

“It would be amusing...but you’ll have to show me you can move adequately in this state.”

“Not a problem, this weighs so much less than usual, I can move just fine.”

Severus nods and then gives him a lustful look. He smiles, climbs off the man’s lap, and soon finds himself laid out on the desk, Severus pounding into him.

~~~~~~

A week before the third task he gets called up to the headmaster’s office. When he gets there he finds all the tournament people waiting. He gives them his most innocent look as Dumbledore tries to tell him he needs to empty out before the third task.

“No.”

Dumbledore gives him a disappointed look and he struggles not to laugh.

“There’s nothing in the rules about having anything inside you while competing, it won’t give me an advantage, if anything the opposite, and I didn’t want to be in this fucking competition in the first place. You want me to compete in your death trap, sure. You want me to make myself uncomfortable in order to make you comfortable, no. Get over it.”

He doesn’t stick around to listen to their bullshit arguments. He leaves to go spend time with his babies, deciding he should begin teaching the youngest how to fight.

~~~~~~

The day of the third task is a pain in the arse, the other champions trying to persuade him to empty out, concerned he’ll be hurt otherwise. Dumbledore giving him sad looks. The other students whispering about him all day. He tries to ignore it all, but it’s still annoying. He goes in search of Severus that evening and has him fuck him again, just to relieve some of the stress.

They head down to the quidditch pitch together. Severus kisses him one last time before he enters the maze.

He wanders around slowly, not really caring about any of this. He finds fewer obstacles than he expected and they’re mostly pathetic. This task seems much less dangerous than either of the others, not that he’s complaining exactly. He wanders through the maze, vaguely heading toward what might be the center, and finds it. Cedric’s there already but there’s an acromantula standing over him and a lot of blood. He shakes his head, sends up sparks for him, and then wanders over to the cup. He grabs it, because someone has to so this whole farce can be over with, and is whisked away by a portkey.

~~~~~~

He lands in a graveyard. He tenses instantly and begins looking for whoever set up the trap he has apparently stumbled into, like an idiot. He doesn’t see or hear anything for a moment then.

“Harry Potter, basilisk mother.”

“I prefer incubator, but sure. You want to give me your name?”

He has a feeling he knows who it is but considering the man’s attitude about his name being used, best to find out what he wants to be called.

“I am the Dark Lord, as you know very well.”

“I was pretty sure, but it never hurts to check.”

The man growls and he laughs.

“So we striking some kind of deal? Or what?”

“I need a vial of your blood.”

“I like my blood where it is though, and you haven’t said what you’re willing to give me for it.”

“Protection.”

“For me _and_ mine?”

“If you think I will extend this to every single...”

“Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom...and Minerva McGonagall, she’s Severus’ friend.”

“Just those three and yourself?”

“Mmhm.”

“Fine. Anything else?”

He stares into the distance for a moment. He knows he shouldn’t push his luck, Severus was adamant that he only bargain for their safety, but...

“I don’t just want safety. For the blood sure, safety is enough. But if you want the use of my basilisks...”

“You would offer that to me..?”

“Yes, in exchange for more than safety. I’m tired of everyone making decisions for me, I want to be a consultant at least.”

There’s a growl of annoyance and then a sigh.

“Anyone who could come up with a plan such as yours and execute it so well...I would be a fool to pass up the opportunity to have the two of you on my side.”

“Not as death eaters. Neither of us want to fight.”

“Agreed. How many basilisks?”

“You can use the first batch of thirteen for now, the others need to grow more before they’ll be useful. You _will_ take care of my babies.”

“I take care of my own I assure you.”

~~~~~~

He watches a little confused as Pettigrew performs a rather horrifying ritual. He stares at the man’s stump before a sound pulls his attention back to the cauldron. He blinks at the sight of the Dark Lord. Then laughs.

“Did you purposely make yourself young looking? ‘Cause we both know you should look a hell of a lot older than that. You look like you’re twenty something.”

The man looks confused, he conjures a mirror and his eyes widen dramatically.

“I had thought the ritual would...but perhaps because the blood was given willingly...hm. This could be a useful development.”

Harry gives him a look, but the man waves it off, and then waves _him_ off.

“Go back to Hogwarts. Your presence is no longer required and the sooner you get back the less suspicious it will be.”

He turns to go but the man is looking at him oddly now.

“Are you carrying a batch right now?”

“Nope, full of the golden eggs from the first task.”

The man blinks at him. He laughs and heads back over to the portkey.

“Just touch it again?”

“Yes, and Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Severus I would like to see him this summer, it isn’t an order, but a request.”

He nods, touches the portkey, and braces himself for what is likely going to be a lot of annoying bullshit.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s even more annoying than he thought it would be, but he has Severus growling at people on his behalf and it doesn’t take long before they back off and leave him alone. Of course then Pomfrey makes him go to the hospital wing and get checked over. She smiles at the sight of his stomach.

“You planning on having children one day, Mr. Potter? Or human ones I should say.”

“Wait, that’s possible?”

“Mmhm, the potion is extremely difficult to brew and therefore expensive and rare, but considering who your lover is...”

He blinks at her and she laughs and pats him on the knee.

“Well, you’re quite healthy and uninjured, but if you have any questions...”

He nods his head eagerly. Yeah. He has questions. He can’t believe Severus never mentioned this.

~~~~~~

The next few days are a bit chaotic, there’s so much excitement over the tournament, everyone treating him like some kind of hero because he won. He gives them all a blank stare, when he pays them any attention at all.

~~~~~~

Finally the school year is over and he packs up his things and marches down to the dungeons. He drops his trunk in front of Severus’ door and knocks.

“Harry...”

“Nope, don’t bother, we have basilisks to make and plans to hash out. I refuse to go back there.”

“I don’t have a legal right to...”

“So I should go down to the station, ride the train, and then run away?”

Severus sighs.

“Yes. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but unless you want me to spend the summer in a ministry holding cell...”

“Won’t they arrest you anyway when I go missing?”

“Not with Lucius on the case, just make sure he gets a good view of you leaving alone. He’ll ensure his memory makes it into the records.”

He laughs and kisses Severus filthily before floating his trunk back upstairs.

~~~~~~

After his little show of running away, he takes the knight bus to Malfoy Manor. Where the Dark Lord is holding court at the moment. He watches the man berating his followers while wearing a ridiculous glamour. He slips into parseltongue, which has gotten easier since his many conversations with his babies.

“Hey, snake-face!”

The man turns, shaking with fury, and then calms, looking annoyed.

“So nice of you to join us. Where are my basilisks?”

“Severus is bringing them of course. You think I was gonna carry around almost seventy baby basilisks.”

“Seventy?”

He laughs at the man’s expression. Then quickly explains how that came to be.

“That is quite the increase...”

The man goes thoughtful. He feels a pair of arms wrap around him and leans back into Severus’ embrace.

“Hello, love. Have any problems with the babies?”

“Of course not, they’re always quite well behaved for _me_.”

“Only ‘cause they know you won’t understand their complaints. Hm, there’s someone new that they can complain to now, actually two someone’s.”

He turns to Voldemort.

“Where is Nagini?”

“Hm? Oh, somewhere in the gardens eating one of Lucius’ pet peacocks no doubt. Why?”

He shrugs.

“Thought she might like some company.”

He opens the trunk Severus brought and releases his babies. He laughs delightedly at the screams of the more cowardly death eaters.

Voldemort glares at him, then begins scolding his men. Once they’re finally calm, or faking it convincingly enough, he turns back to the two of them giving his stomach a considering look.

“Have you considered using something other than a chicken egg?”

~~~~~~

Harry gulps nervously when he sees the eggs.

“Are you sure that isn’t too many? What if they get bigger than you’re expecting?”

“My potion will protect you. You know this. The worst that will happen is you spending a few weeks lying in bed too large to get up. You’ll survive.”

He grumbles under his breath, but nods when Severus gives him a questioning look. He ignores the Dark Lord standing off to the side and staring at him with a little too much interest for his liking.

He widens his legs and gets comfortable. Severus slicks up the first emu egg and begins sliding it home, made extremely easy by the recent removal of the golden eggs. The next few go in so easily he relaxes completely. This isn’t the worrying bit. _That_ won’t happen for a week. Egg number thirteen is slid home and then he’s plugged back up. He wriggles and watches his belly move. He sighs. It won’t be large enough for his tastes for a week.

~~~~~~

A week later he’s lying there staring at the ceiling and waiting for the eggs to begin transforming. He feels it start and squeezes Voldemort’s hand since Severus is busy rubbing salve on his stomach. Voldemort looks bewildered.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Yes! This is your fault. If this ends up being too much I want my last act to be breaking your fucking hand.”

Voldemort blinks and then huffs a laugh. He glares at the man, and then gasps, staring at his stomach. It’s massive already and he begins to get seriously worried. But it soon stops growing, just slightly smaller than it was the last time when he was filled with almost three times this amount. Holy shit.

“They’re going to be massive when they’re born.”

Severus’ eyes widen.

“We’ll have to use a larger plug then.”

He nods easily enough. He’s glad he thought of it now so they have time to work up to a large enough one. Voldemort shakes his hand free. Gives them both a nod and then leaves. He blinks at the man’s retreating back.

“Was he just?”

“Mm.”

He shakes his head. Of course the man was aroused. It is pretty sexy, at least from where he’s lying.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks aren’t too bad. Except for the death eater meetings. He comes so close to having a few of them bitten by his babies. Voldemort seems to feel the same, if the comments he hisses under his breath are any indication.

~~~~~~

Three weeks later Severus has him bent over once again, his arms braced on the wall, while he slowly enlarges the plug inside him. He finishes and sets it to vibrate gently and Harry groans appreciatively.

The man pulls him upright, plasters himself to his back, and plays with his nipples with one hand while stroking his belly with the other.

“You look so beautiful like this, love.”

He pulls the man’s head down for a kiss and then gasps as Severus shrinks the plug back down and slips his cock in alongside it. He fucks him quick and rough, driving him gasping and moaning, over the edge, then enlarges the plug again.

~~~~~~

A few days later he’s lying in bed writing a reply to Neville’s lastest letter when a pain shoots up his side. Shit. He taps one of his babies on the nose to get her attention and sends her off to find Voldemort. Then sends another for Severus.

He’s glad he hasn’t bothered with clothes the past few days but there’s no way he’s getting that plug out on his own.

He collects the pain potion from the bedside table and knocks it back just before his lover and their friend? come running in the door. He simply raises his eyebrows at them and Severus at least jumps into action, working the plug free and running his hands down his sides.

He grips Voldemort’s hand again, the man looks up at the ceiling for a moment, but then sighs and doesn’t argue. He smirks at him. Then groans as he feels the first of the new batch wriggling it’s way free. It’s massive, so fucking huge. He regrets everything.

“Well, they aren’t as large as you feared.”

“Are you serious right now?!”

“If you could see how small they are compared to your gape you wouldn’t be arguing. We should easily be able to use larger eggs in future.”

“Larger. What have you been talking about behind my back?”

He grips the Dark Lord’s hand harder than is truly warranted and feels satisfaction when he cringes.

“If this was a success, which it has been, I thought perhaps ostrich eggs...”

The man breaks off into a whimper as he crushes his hand. He’s distracted a moment later as Severus has to reach inside him and stop two from trying to slither out at once, the fact they almost managed it proves the man’s earlier point, but Harry isn’t feeling very charitable right now.

“I don’t think I can handle...”

Severus cuts him off.

“Six.”

“What?”

“If we do decide, which it will of course be your decision, but if we do decide to use ostrich eggs we will only be using six. No matter what.”

“Oh, well, that might be doable.”

He slowly decreases the pressure on Voldemort’s hand before gripping it more tightly than ever on reflex as another stimulates his prostate on it’s way out of him.

“Fuck.”

He begins panting as the next few slide out of his arse, and is soon almost delirious with desire. Another slips out and Severus assures him it’s the last. He starts to slide a new emu egg inside him but Harry shakes his head.

“Fuck me, please.”

Severus turns to give Voldemort a look and Harry tugs on his hand.

“Fuck me.”

He watches their eyes widen. Voldemort glances at Severus who nods slowly and they both begin stripping. Once bare Severus maneuvers him so he’s straddling his waist and he sinks onto his cock, he’s so loose he can barely feel him, but then Voldemort is pressing inside him from behind and it’s perfect. He begins lifting himself, Severus directing his movements, Voldemort stroking his stomach. He fucks himself on their cocks for a few long minutes, till he climaxes, and then after. Trying to make this as good for them as it was for him. It doesn’t take long before they both climax as well, and he’s laid back down. He slowly drifts off to sleep as they fill him back up with eggs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning he wakes and the first thing he sees is a pile of scaled bodies. He reaches out and strokes his new babies. They make little grumbling hisses and he smiles. He wonders what differences there might be between these and the others. If it’s just the gray scales rather than green or...they could grow larger or faster, they can’t really have stronger venom can they? Basilisk venom is already the deadliest so he’s not sure whether it would make a difference even if it was. He shakes off the question for now. They’ll find out soon enough.

He sits up and cradles his bulging belly. He’ll have to thank Severus for that, he blinks, and Voldemort too. He just now remembers his impetuous decision to have them both fuck him and he distinctly remembers the man sliding at least one emu egg into him.

He heads downstairs and runs straight into the Dark Lord himself. The man looks awkward. He smirks at him.

“Thanks for helping to fill me last night, in both ways.”

The man nods stiffly, but says nothing, he turns to walk away but feels a touch to his arm.

“I, should be thanking you...last night was...”

He can’t believe how awkward the man is being about this.

“I enjoyed it as well. We gonna do it again sometime?”

The man goes still, looking stunned. Harry laughs, then leans into the man’s space, and whispers.

“You going to tell me you won’t want to fuck me after seeing me filled with ostrich eggs?”

The man’s pupils widen and his own eyes widen as he’s grabbed and pulled into a heated kiss. They pull apart a moment later at the sound of a unimpressed hum. Harry turns biting his lip to see Severus standing there looking mildly annoyed.

“First the Longbottom boy and now the Dark Lord, how many are you planning to seduce?”

“I didn’t seduce Neville. He’s just a friend, and I wasn’t trying to seduce...”

Severus shakes his head, seemingly amused.

“At any rate there is a matter which requires your attention, my lord.”

Harry wonders what that’s about and since he has nothing better to do, he follows the man as he wanders downstairs.

He smirks as the man places a glamour on himself once again. He doesn’t buy the argument that his minions take him more seriously like that. _He_ doesn’t anyway.

They enter the meeting hall to find Lucius standing over a woman wearing hideous pink robes. Harry watches curiously as they argue over her fate. Then realizes he’s hungry and wanders off in search of breakfast.

~~~~~~

He finds out what that was about the next day.

“ _You_ are going to be teaching defense?”

“You have something to say?”

Severus sighs.

“When doesn’t he, my lord?”

“Hey! I was concerned you would be recognized, you arseholes. You may be old but you aren’t _that_ old. Won’t Dumbledore know who you are?”

“I’ll be assuming the identity of my own son, he will see through the ruse in an instant, but there will be nothing he can do.”

“Indeed.”

He gives them both a doubtful look, then shakes his head, wandering off to go check on his babies.

~~~~~~

He’s bored, sitting in the manor all day. He exchanges letters with Neville several times each day but he’s still mostly bored.

He begins begging Severus for more attention and the man obliges, by using the sound to fuck his cock inside the cage. He lays there panting, staring at his lover, who’s standing just out of reach. He groans as the sound grows even wider. He can’t believe how good this feels. Severus makes it vibrate and he screams out an orgasm. He lays there panting and trying to recover after. Severus places his cock at his lips and he sucks it in eagerly. God he’s missed having the man’s undivided attention. He’s going to miss this when they’re back in the castle.

~~~~~~

September first arrives and they head back to Hogwarts. Harry flooing with Severus and ‘Marvolo,’ rather than taking the train. They sit in Severus’ quarters and discuss how they’re going to handle things.

“No. Absolutely not. You are not going to be getting away with not being there for the birth of the next batch. I don’t care how suspicious it is, this is partially your fault, you will be there, _Marvolo_.”

The man glares at him, but nods.

“I will try, but with no way of knowing where you will be or when it will happen...”

He glares at the man and growls.

“Make it work.”

Marvolo surprises him by simply nodding. Severus has an eyebrow raised when he turns to him so apparently he isn’t the only one surprised.

They quickly wrap up their plans and Marvolo leaves to go unpack his things in his new quarters. Leaving Harry alone with his lover. He stalks over to the man and straddles his waist, leans down to his ear, and whispers.

“I have a surprise for you.”

He pulls back and licks his lip, drawing out the suspense.

“Neville wants to be filled as well.”

“Yet you claim not to have seduced him.”

He smacks the man lightly on the arm.

“I didn’t seduce him. But apparently the idea of being filled did. He wants to be stuffed full of eggs. I told him you wouldn’t mind.”

Severus shakes his head.

“I don’t mind, but Albus...”

Harry laughs, he knows exactly how disappointed the old man will be. He can’t wait. In the meantime though he has something he’d like to be doing. He gives his lover a significant look. But is disappointed.

“There’s something I need to check first.”

Harry watches a bit confused as Severus removes the cock-cage. He stares, disbelieving, at his cock, which is now significantly smaller.

“Is that permanent?”

“Mm, I’m afraid so.”

“Did you know that would happen?”

Severus shakes his head and he relaxes. Of course the man would’ve warned him if he’d known.

“I knew it wasn’t recommended to keep them on for long periods of time, but I didn’t know why. When I heard...are you alright?”

He nods. He doesn’t hate it. He’s been so focused on other things he hadn’t once thought about taking the cage off. It’s not like he really uses it. Still...

Severus drags his fingers along it and he gasps, and flinches away.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, feels good. Too good, too much. Severus, what do we do?”

“Shh, shh, there are potions which should help, I’ll begin brewing one in just a moment. Don’t panic, love.”

He nods shakily. Yeah, Severus will fix this. He trusts him. He pulls the man into a kiss.

“Love you.”

“Mm, and I love you, Harry.”

~~~~~~

The potion tastes awful but apparently he’ll only have to take it once a week and it’ll keep his cock soft, so no more cock cage. Severus lays him out on his bed and begins fondling it.

“You are beautiful, Harry.”

He grins up at the man and then moans as he feels a finger slip inside his cock. Fuck. He hadn’t realized it had been stretched that much by the sound. Severus pulls his finger free, strips quickly, and is soon inside him. Both his cock and his arse. He begins moaning at once from how good it feels to be filled from both ends. Severus fucks him good and hard and he keens out an orgasm. Severus following after. They lie there tangled together for a long moment. Simply breathing.

“Well, that was even better than usual.”

“Indeed.”

~~~~~~

Turns out he doesn’t even need to wait until Neville arrives at the school to see Dumbledore’s sad face. The man looks very disappointed in him when he sees him and his bulging belly. He smiles brightly and rubs it. Then ignores the man entirely. He has better things to focus on. Like the way McGonagall is glaring suspiciously at Marvolo. He wonders what that’s about.

~~~~~~

When Neville finally arrives he has to force himself not to bounce in his seat he’s so impatient. With the plug inside him that would be a bad idea to do in the middle of the Great Hall, even if he can’t get hard.

The feast finally ends and he leads Neville down to the dungeons. Neville seems both nervous and eager. He doesn’t bother to knock, just walks into Severus’ quarters, and leads Neville straight into his bedroom. They have to wait until the man is done welcoming the new Slytherins, Neville seems to be getting more nervous as time passes, so Harry distracts him with tales of their new defense professor.

“Ugh, he’s so annoying sometimes. He has this thing he does where he looks at you and you just know he’s judging you for pronouncing the incantation just slightly wrong. As if it even matters when you’re supposed to eventually cast silently anyway. Obviously the incantation doesn’t matter.”

“You like him.”

“I, what no, well, yeah. But he’s still annoying.”

Neville laughs and then Severus enters the room. He gives them both a lust filled look, and Harry squirms a bit. Severus verifies that Neville is sure about this and then they begin stripping the boy together. Harry gives Neville a reassuring smile when he looks as if he’s embarrassed.

“You are sexy as fuck, Neville. You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially that cock, damn.”

He stares down at it, salivating a little. He wonders if Neville would mind if...he shakes off the thought. They have other things to do right now. They lay him down on the bed and Severus begins slowly preparing him. He tries to distract him with more amusing stories but it doesn’t seem to be working. He leans forward, on an impulse, and kisses him. He hears a groan of appreciation from Severus and so doesn’t stop. Neville kisses him back clumsily at first but he learns quick. He’s enjoying the kiss so much he forgets all about what Severus is doing. Until Neville jerks away with a gasp, he gasps himself when he sees the amount Severus is planning to fill him with.

“How many is that?”

“Twenty-six. He’s older than you were when you started, love. And part of the reason we started with such a small amount was because I wasn’t sure how large they would get. He’ll be fine. Unless you would prefer a smaller amount, Mr. Longbottom?”

“No, sir. I want to be...big.”

They both nod and Severus goes back to filling him. He’s tempted to kiss him again but Neville is busy staring wide-eyed as he’s filled, so he waits. Eventually Neville’s eyes close in bliss as his prostate is stimulated again and again. So he kisses him again. Then begins teasing his glorious cock and in moments Neville climaxes with a cry, which he drinks in.

By the time Severus finishes filling him Neville is on the edge again and Harry grins mischievously and moves down the bed. He gives Neville a hopeful look.

“May I?”

Neville nods and he sucks his cock into his mouth. He pulls a groan from the boy instantly and tries to suck him gently in order to drag it out, but Neville climaxes quickly anyway, already on edge from being filled.

~~~~~~

The entire walk to Gryffindor Neville strokes his belly. He laughs quietly and points out that it’s going to be much larger in a week. Neville smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

They enter the common room and a hush spreads over the room. Harry beams at them all and then drags Neville up to the dorm. He gives Neville a look once they’re alone.

“It’s fine, I knew everyone would stare. Can’t really blame them.”

“No, you are so sexy right now. Once they transform. Damn. Everyone is going to want you.”

Neville bites his lip but doesn’t say anything. He pulls him into a quick kiss.

“It’s true, Neville, you are sexy as hell.”

“I know that you think so, but...you’re with Severus.”

Oh. Shit.

“I am, but you saw how he acted. I’ll have to talk to him and make sure, but I don’t think he’d mind if you and I were to...enjoy ourselves.”

Neville nods but still looks uncertain.

“Come on, we should start getting ready for bed. It takes a lot longer like this, trust me.”

Neville laughs and offers to help take his shoes off. He glares playfully at him before nodding gratefully.

~~~~~~

The next day they enter the Great Hall side by side, no one even notices Neville’s state because they’re too busy focusing on him. The Gryffindors will no doubt spread the word soon enough though. He gives Severus and Marvolo a smile before focusing on his breakfast.

~~~~~~

Later that morning they have their first defense lesson and Harry snorts at the way the man waxes poetic about the dark arts. The man glares at him before continuing his speech.

It isn’t until they get up to leave that Marvolo seems to notice Neville’s stomach. Harry watches him staring at Neville and wonders if he’s going to need to remind the man that Neville is off limits. He tries to catch his eye but the man’s gaze never wavers from Neville’s stomach. He decides to leave it alone for now, he’ll warn the man off later if he tries anything.

~~~~~~

He doesn’t realize something is wrong until lunchtime. He leans close to Neville and whispers.

“What’s wrong?”

Neville shakes his head, refusing to answer, but then he sees it. Neville’s cock is hard and leaking within his trousers. They forgot to give him the potion or a cock-cage at least. Damn. He whispers to him again.

“Suck you after lunch?”

“But Severus?”

“Will understand, we can’t leave you like that. And we have potions next. I’ll ask him for a vial of the potion that’ll keep you soft, but first we’ll have to get you that way.”

Neville blushes, but nods, looking relieved.

~~~~~~

After lunch he pulls Neville into a nearby broom closet and kneels down. He has to brace himself on the wall to do it.

“You’re gonna have to help me up after. There’s no way I’ll manage on my own.”

Neville nods, while looking very awkward. He gives him a reassuring smile while undoing his trousers. He licks the tip of Neville’s huge cock pulling a moan from the boy. He smirks up at him then sucks his cock down, to the root. Neville whimpers a bit and he begins sucking him with all the skill he’s developed over the past few months. Neville warns him he’s getting close and he’s tempted to slow down and make this last, but they have class to get to. So instead he sucks harshly one last time as he pulls back off his cock, and Neville climaxes with a cry, filling his mouth with his cum. He simply savors it for a moment, then he puts Neville’s cock away, and waits for the boy to recover enough to help him to his feet. When he does he pulls the boy into a kiss. Neville looks overwhelmed. He gives him a sympathetic look, he knows what that’s like, then pulls him gently along to the potions classroom and then leaves him for a moment to ask Severus for the potion.

“Oh and Neville was wondering how you felt about us fooling around a bit.”

“Mm, I knew that was coming. Still claim you didn’t seduce him?”

“Can you seduce someone accidentally? Isn’t that a contradiction?”

Severus merely glares at him, then shakes his head, and pulls him into a filthy kiss.

“You may have as much fun with the boy as you like, as long as you remember you are _mine_.”

He’s a little dazed from the kiss but he nods. Severus smirks and hands him the potion.

“Go, sit.”

He does. He hands Neville the potion and gives him a quick kiss. Neville blinks at him after, then smiles.

~~~~~~

A few days later he’s lying on the bed next to Neville and watching Severus give a potion to his toad which will make it grow larger temporarily while complaining about the necessity.

“I do not see why he couldn’t simply use the toad we have been using...”

“Because this makes it more special. He’s had Trevor for a long time. It’s important.”

Severus shakes his head and mutters under his breath. Something about foolishness. He pulls him into a kiss, then scolds him playfully.

“You love my foolishness. Don’t try to deny it.”

Severus merely glares. He laughs and lays back down beside Neville, pulling him into a kiss next.

They wait. The transformation begins and Neville looks a little bit terrified, seemingly regretting his decision. Harry knows what that’s like so he pulls Neville’s attention away from his expanding stomach by placing his hand on his own. Neville begins stroking it at once and smiles, then says.

“I do want to be this big eventually. I just, it’s a little worrying watching it happen so quickly.”

He nods seriously, but makes sure to reassure Neville.

“Oh I know. I don’t like that part either. Still it’s worth it. You’ll see.”

Neville nods jerkily and he pulls him into another kiss which lasts until Severus announces.

“It’s done.”

They all stare at Neville’s stomach. It looks so beautiful. Harry finds himself rubbing it without making a conscious decision to. Neville looks thrilled.

~~~~~~

The next morning they’re headed to the Great Hall together when they spot Dumbledore headed that way as well. Harry grabs Neville’s hand and leads him toward the man, he can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees Neville’s stomach. He catches Neville shaking his head in exasperation out of the corner of his eye, but Neville doesn’t say anything. They come up beside the headmaster and he says a cheerful.

“Morning!”

Dumbledore turns, smiling, but at the sight of them his whole face goes rigid, his smile slowly slipping away. They stand there, Harry pretending to be oblivious to the atmosphere, Dumbledore seemingly unable to formulate a response, for a long moment. Then Neville clears his throat and says.

“We should probably head to breakfast. We’re going to need extra time to get to class later.”

Harry laughs and nods.

“That is very true. Have a good day, sir!”

They walk away hand in hand, Dumbledore still unmoving in the corridor behind them.

~~~~~~

Their next Trasfiguration class is awkward with McGonagall giving them both exasperated looks. She has him stay after class and Harry stands before her desk trying not to fidget.

“Mr. Potter, how did this come to be?”

“Neville wanted to try it, Professor.”

She narrows her eyes suspiciously at him, then nods sharply.

“Well, so long as you aren’t pressuring anyone into becoming an incubator. But if either of you gives birth in my classroom I’ll give you detention for the rest of the year.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

He walks out of the classroom happy to have escaped with no punishment. He really hopes neither of them give birth in her classroom.

~~~~~~

Their next defense lesson he glares at Marvolo the entire time, if he doesn’t stop staring at Neville. He almost stays behind to give the man a stern warning but he’s distracted by Neville asking him a question and he ends up putting it off once again.

~~~~~~

A few days later Harry is lying there in Severus’ quarters with Neville, both naked, having been enjoying themselves. Neville still has a finger inside his cock. He seems to be fascinated by it.

“I didn’t know that was possible. Does it really feel that good?”

“Oh yes.”

Severus wanders in and stops at the sight of them, looking very pleased at the fact he has two naked boys in his bed. He’s just wondering if Severus would like to fuck Neville when a pain shoots through his stomach. He gasps and gives Severus a significant look.

“Ah, I should summon Marvolo.”

He nods frantically. The man had damn well better show up too. Or he will make him regret it.

Severus sends off a patronus and then helps him to drink a pain potion. Neville looks terrified and he reassures him that he’s fine.

“Happens all the time, Neville. Feels so fucking good. Don’t worry.”

Neville nods but still looks freaked out. Harry’s attention is pulled away by the door opening, he gives Marvolo a look and the man sits beside him and takes his hand without further prompting. If they were alone he’d say something about him being a good little Dark Lord or something but since Neville is here...shit. He glances at the man and sure enough he’s staring at Neville, seemingly unable to look away. He jerks on his hand and whispers harshly in parseltongue.

“Off limits. Remember?”

The man gulps but then shakes his head. He leans down and whispers back.

“I distinctly remember promising his safety. I never promised not to pursue the boy.”

“If you hurt him...”

“I don’t plan to I assure you. I’m not going to use and then discard the boy, he’s much too delectable for me to desire that.”

The man looks enamored and Harry relaxes. So long as he isn’t going to mess Neville about. He breathes a relieved sigh and then groans as the first basilisk slithers it’s way out. The second follows quickly and then the next. He’s soon panting from the pleasure and Neville isn’t helping with his continuing to play with his cock. He turns to him and kisses him.

“Close, Nev. Getting close.”

Neville gives him a hungry look and begins fucking his cock faster. He keens out an orgasm and lays there after, trying to recover, while more basilisks slither their way out. He’s lost count but thinks there can’t be that many left. But they keep coming. He whimpers from the overstimulation and Neville takes the hint and slides his finger out.

“How...many?”

“Sixteen.”

Fuck. Of course they put more. He’s going to, to, something. Something very uncomfortable to the both of them. He just isn’t sure what yet. Another basilisk slips free and Harry glares at Marvolo.

“How many left...now?”

“Two.”

“Fuck. You’re both going to fucking regret this you, you...arseholes.”

He feels like that insult was nowhere near enough but he’s got nothing better right now. He can barely even think. Another slips free and he groans. He’s close again. So close. He gives Neville a kiss and asks.

“Fuck my cock, again...please?”

Neville nods eagerly and does just that. He whimpers once again but Neville doesn’t stop. The last basilisk slides out and Neville slides his finger out at the same speed. He keens once again as another orgasm washes over him. The third one this evening. His heart is beating so hard he’s a bit surprised it didn’t give out on him, and even more surprised he didn’t pass out this time.

Severus begins sliding a golden egg into him and he wonders.

“Not ostrich?”

Severus shakes his head and clarifies.

“Not yet. You need a break, you’ve had two batches in a row already. Also we’re having a bit of difficulty acquiring enough of them.”

Tom cuts in.

“Actually I found a new supplier a few days ago. I already have a batch being shipped here, so as soon as the boy is ready we can fill him with them.”

Harry smiles. He still thinks it’s a terrible fucking idea, and he knows he’ll regret it. But he also can’t wait to try it.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days are more amusing than Harry had expected them to be. He watches trying not to laugh as Marvolo does his best to woo Neville. It goes right over the boy’s head. He shakes his head at the man and hisses in a quiet voice.

“He doesn’t realize what you’re doing. Want me to enlighten him? Or do you want to make it more obvious?”

The man gives him a bewildered look. He has been pretty fucking obvious, but Neville doesn’t seem to believe anyone could ever want him. He whispers as much to the man and Marvolo’s face hardens.

“Mr. Longbottom, stay after class, please.”

Neville looks worried and Harry gives him an encouraging smile. Then shakes his head when Neville performs the spell incorrectly in his nervousness. He moves over to him and tries to sooth his worries. He’s not sure he succeeds but Neville does get the spell right so there’s that.

~~~~~~

He waits in the hall for Neville, trying not to fidget in his impatience. He can’t wait to find out how it went. It takes almost half an hour, they’re going to be late for dinner at this rate, before Neville finally emerges. Looking like he’s been ravished. He huffs a laugh and drags Neville down to dinner, gently prodding him for details. Neville sounds like he’s in shock.

“He wants me.”

“Well duh, the man’s not blind. But what did he do?”

Neville goes a bit pink, and bites his lip, before replying.

“He, he kissed me.”

“No one blushes like that over a simple kiss. Describe it, please.”

He gives him his best puppy dog look and Neville laughs and does just that.

“He walked over to me and he just stood there for a moment and he looked angry, I was convinced I was in trouble, but then he touched my cheek and he told me...”

Harry waits patiently for Neville to continue, giving him an understanding look. He knows the boy must be overwhelmed right now.

“He told me there isn’t a single other person on the planet who is more desirable than I am. Then he backed me against his desk and kissed me, for a long, long while. I didn’t think he would ever stop.”

“And I bet you didn’t want him to.”

“Not really, no.”

He laughs and takes Neville’s hand, dragging him into the Great Hall.

~~~~~~

After dinner he sends Neville off to go spend time with Marvolo, Neville doesn’t protest the idea, then heads down to see Severus.

He finds his lover scrawling vitriol onto some poor bastard’s essay. He tugs the quill out of his hand.

“I want you to fuck my cock with your finger. Come on.”

“I am busy, ask Mr. Longbottom.”

He sighs and says in a sad voice.

“He’s off with his lover, he’s abandoned me. And now you don’t want me either.”

The man smacks him on the arse for his dramatics and then registers what he said.

“Lover?”

“Marvolo has moved _very_ quick. I mean less than a week, sheesh. So now you are my only source of relief. Fuck me. Please?”

Severus sighs but nods his head.

“Fine, but you need to find other ways of dealing with your rampant lust. Perhaps a vibrating sound to use on that lovely little cock of yours?”

Oh that would be nice. He nods and they head for the bedroom.

“Now you can use this one, or this one would work as well, but it will grow wider and stretch your urethra further.”

“How wide?”

Severus tilts his head, considering.

“It would only grow wide enough for two fingers to fit inside your cock, but I could acquire one which would widen even farther.”

He can’t understand why he would want that. Severus elaborates.

“It may be possible to stretch it wide enough for your cock to be fucked, by a cock.”

Oh holy fucking shite. A shudder goes through his body and he nods frantically. He can’t believe how much he wants that. Severus smirks and hands him the sound which will begin that process. They both strip quickly, and he slicks the sound and slides it home, while Severus works the plug out of his arse. He’s soon filled from both ends, Severus gently squeezing his cock around the sound filling it, while fucking him harshly. And too quickly. He wraps his legs around the man and forces him to slow.

“You aren’t _that_ busy. Now fuck me properly.”

Severus gives him a look, completely unrepentant, but does begin fucking him at a slower pace. It doesn’t take long before he gives in to the pleasure and urges the man to go faster. Severus smirks and he glares at him.

“What happened to you not having time, you git, _fuck_ me.”

Severus continues fucking him slowly and steadily and he begins begging. The man ignores him at first but then does finally begin fucking him harder and faster. He quickly finds himself being pushed over the edge. He climaxes with a groan and clenches tight around Severus’ cock, pulling the man over the edge with him.

~~~~~~

He uses the sound every day. Several times a day. It doesn’t take long before it’s at it’s wisest point but by then he has the newer one and he can immediately begin stretching it farther. He loves it. It feels amazing but the knowledge of how wide it’s going to get is the best part. He can’t wait.

~~~~~~

It gets close to time for Neville’s first batch to be born and Harry insists they all stay in Severus’ quarters together. Severus balks.

“You expect the four of us to share my bed. Have you forgotten how small it is?”

“We’ll fit. Magic remember? Marvolo you can cast expansion charms right?”

The man glares at him and he laughs. Then clarifies.

“Yes, I know you can, that was a hint. Go. Do that.”

It takes a few minutes to convince Severus to allow it but he soon has a large enough bedroom to fit a bed large enough for all of them. Harry watches Marvolo expand the bed, admiring the way the man wields his magic. He makes it look so effortless. It’s sexy.

~~~~~~

The next few days are a bit awkward. For the other three. Harry doesn’t feel awkward at all. He sprawls naked across the bed, the sound slowly stretching his cock wider, alternating between kissing Neville on one side and Severus on the other. Marvolo sitting on the edge of the bed watching. He breaks off the kiss with Severus and gives Marvolo a look. The man doesn’t notice. Too busy staring at his cock. The man wonders aloud.

“How wide are you going to stretch it? And why?”

He gives him a lustful look as he answers.

“Until it can be fucked, and the reason should be self explanatory.”

The man’s eyes widen and then he returns his look in kind. He widens his legs in invitation. Marvolo glances toward Severus. Who snorts.

“Please do fuck him, I can barely keep up. I could use the help.”

He smacks the man lightly on the arm, but he’s not wrong.

Marvolo finally moves closer, but he doesn’t fuck him, he begins playing with his cock instead. He slides the sound out and lines it up next to his cock.

“Not quite there yet. But soon.”

He doesn’t slide it back in, instead he lines his cock up with his arse and slams in in one sharp thrust, while sliding the sound back into his cock. He keens at the dual sensation and pulls the man down into a fierce kiss. If only he’d known he was like this in bed he’d have been fucking him all along. Damn.

Marvolo fucks him quick and hard and it doesn’t take long before he’s pushed over the edge. But the man doesn’t stop or slow, just fucks him through it. He’s soon whimpering from the overstimulation. Severus whispering in his ear about how beautiful he looks like this. Marvolo fucks him harder than ever for long moments before climaxing himself with a groan.

They lie there trying to recover, Marvolo almost crushing him with his weight. He shoves him toward Severus and tells the two it’s their turn to get acquainted. They both blink at him, shocked. He snorts.

“Well if we’re all going to be lovers...”

They glance at each other and then away, so quickly he almost misses it. They do not get acquainted. He sighs.

~~~~~~

It takes two days for Dumbledore to realize what they’re doing. He shows up and is disappointed in their direction. They ignore him.

~~~~~~

They’re just getting up the next morning when Neville gasps. Harry instantly jumps into action, helping him to drink the pain potion and shoving Marvolo in his direction.

“Hold his hand, Neville, and make sure you squeeze it very tightly.”

Neville gives him a chiding look, he laughs.

Severus begins working the plug out of Neville’s arse and Harry begins wanking his cock as a distraction. He tells him how sexy he looks like this, his belly massive, his cock hard. Neville looks doubtful and he thinks he’s being self conscious again but...

“It’s so big though.”

He blinks.

“Well yeah, and it’s lovely.”

Neville makes a face and explains.

“I want it to be smaller.”

Oh. He starts to reassure Neville that that’s perfectly fine too, but Marvolo beats him to it.

“You are perfect as you are, but if you wish for it to be smaller then I will make that happen.”

He smiles when Neville pulls the man down into a kiss, which he breaks off with a gasp as the first basilisk slithers out of him. Harry blinks at the sight. Huh. He never thought about what it would look like. It’s both weird and surprisingly hot. He begins fucking his cock with the sound as he watches. Neville moans as more and more basilisks slither their way out of him. Harry begins wanking Neville’s cock faster and drives him to his first orgasm. He has a feeling he’ll have another before they’re through, but if not, considering the way Marvolo and Severus are both looking at him he has a feeling they’ll make sure he’s satisfied.

He watches, mesmerized, as more and more basilisks are born, wishing he had his own batch inside him, ugh, he wouldn’t even mind the ostrich eggs right now. He pushes aside that bit of madness and focuses back on Neville as the last one slips free.

He smirks when he’s proven right. Marvolo and Severus both sliding into Neville’s gaping arse. They fuck him through another orgasm, until they eventually climax themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks go by and Harry becomes more and more desperate, annoyed, impatient, take your pick. He loves being full of golden eggs but he really wants to know what it’s like to be filled with ostrich eggs.

They slowly shove larger and larger plugs in him to prepare him for that. They’ve gotten so large he can’t take them out himself. But it isn’t enough, damn it. He begins giving Severus and Marvolo, and eventually even Neville, pleading looks. He’s hoping Neville can convince the two where he hasn’t been able to. His plug has been large enough for the past few days. He’s ready, he knows he is. He wishes they thought so too.

~~~~~~

That Friday Severus fucks his cock for the first time, while he kisses Neville, who’s lying beside him being fucked by Marvolo. Neville keeps gasping into his mouth, and every once in a while moaning, it makes him want to smile each time. He has a hard time suppressing his own moans as Severus fucks him. It feels even better than it ever did with the sound, he thinks he’s probably imagining that, but still it feels so fucking good. The man’s cock is so long, and his own cock so small, that it’s dragging across his prostate with each thrust. Severus climaxes and fills his bladder with his cum and the feeling of that pushes him over the edge. It doesn’t even feel good exactly, but the knowledge of it. Fuck. He hopes they do this all the time, he almost wants to be empty, it would be easier without his belly in the way.

Now that they’re done, he starts to get up to leave, but Severus stops them both.

“You might as well stay, we’ll be filling you both with another batch tomorrow morning.”

He smiles so wide it hurts. Fuck yes. He pulls Severus into a breathtaking kiss. He doesn’t know how he’s going to sleep now that he’s so excited. But Severus pulls him in and rubs his back, so it isn’t long at all before he finds himself drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~

In the morning he wakes with Marvolo plastered to his back, and wrapped around Severus, Neville standing beside the bed and smiling happily at the three of them. He whispers, so as not to wake their lovers.

“How long have you been up?”

“Not long. Had to use the loo. Do you think we should wake them?”

Severus grumbles without opening his eyes.

“Too late.”

Harry laughs quietly and nudges Marvolo till he wakes as well. The man is not exactly pleased about it.

They all head into the living room and Harry waits to be told what to do. Severus has Neville lay down on the desk and begins helping him to empty himself of the golden eggs, while Marvolo points his wand at him, and casts a spell. He finds himself held in a sling, bent over, with his arse above his head.

“Seriously?”

The man doesn’t say a word. Just begins working the plug free. Then summons, actually summons, the golden eggs out of him, it feels weird and good and he hopes they do this again. Once he’s completely empty the man summons a box, he shivers at the sight of the large pile of eggs, there’s no way they’ll all fit and they haven’t even transformed yet. He feels a spell wash over him and hopes that’s going to help with that problem. He’s not sure what else it could be for at the moment.

He gulps when he feels the first egg being pressed inside. He knows he’s going to regret this. It slides in easily enough, gravity helping it presumably. Now he knows why he’s in this odd position. The next goes in easily as well. It feels weird when it bumps into the first. He isn’t used to being able to feel that so well. He could almost swear he heard it. The third isn’t bad, the fourth goes fine, the fifth is a little bit of a stretch. Apparently that spell has a limit to how much it’ll help. He stares down at his massive stomach as the sixth is slowly pressed inside. He’s just breathing a sigh of relief that it’s over when he feels another egg at his hole. He hisses harshly, possibly in parseltongue.

“The fuck Marvolo?!”

The bastard hisses back, definitely in parseltongue.

“Seven is the most powerful number there is. It is only one extra, you will be fine. Calm yourself.”

He finds himself seething. He is going to, to...this time he really is going to make the man regret it. It’s halfway in, it’s going to be a tight fucking squeeze if it fits at all, when he realizes just how to threaten the man.

“I’ll tell Neville who you really are.”

The man goes still and so does the egg. He waits but the man doesn’t remove it. He twists as much as he can till he can see the man’s face. He immediately feels guilty. Damn it.

“I didn’t mean that. I wouldn’t...just. You could have fucking asked. Shove the goddamn thing in, but you owe me for this. And you need to learn to ask for shit Marvolo.”

The man slowly presses the egg deeper, it takes up so much space he has to modify the plug with magic, and then secure it in place with magic. Marvolo pulls him up gently and then pulls his face up and kisses him sweetly. He blinks up at the man, shocked. Marvolo gives him an apologetic smile and says.

“You are right of course. I am sorry for my behavior. It won’t happen again.”

He pulls the infuriating man into another kiss. Then whispers.

“Good. You still owe me though.”

Marvolo laughs and nods. Harry takes his hand and drags him over to watch as Severus slips the last few eggs inside of Neville. He leans into the man’s side and hisses conversationally.

“We do need to do something about that though. If he ever does find out...”

Marvolo leans closer still and breathes in his ear, although Neville is distracted and likely wouldn’t notice anything at the moment.

“I know. Severus and I have been discussing what to do to prepare for that. I was thinking of perhaps gifting him the woman who cursed his parents. Severus doesn’t believe he would wish to revenge himself in that way. You know him better, what do you think?”

He shrugs and shakes his head. He isn’t sure really. Marvolo nods and sighs. Then continues.

“We have also been discussing a possible treatment for his parents. Severus believes he can help them eventually, but it may take a significant amount of time, and with the current demands on said time...”

“Yeah, but just the fact you’re trying...Neville will understand. Nobody’s perfect.”

The man doesn’t quite look convinced, but he does look slightly less miserable than before. It’ll have to do for now.

~~~~~~

The next few days are an exercise in patience. He finds it amusing at first, the newly intense stares he receives, but eventually it begins grating on him. It became constant as soon as everyone found out he’s currently filled with ostrich eggs. They had originally thought he was just filled with more eggs this time. Now everyone keeps looking at him like he’s carrying Slytherin’s monster. Idiots.

~~~~~~

The next Saturday he walks into Severus’ quarters with Neville by his side, carrying Trevor. He can’t help but jokingly chide the man.

“I find it rather odd that the moment Neville came into this we began doing all of this in private rather than in your office.”

He gives the man a challenging look. Severus merely smirks.

“If it had truly bothered you you would have said, love.”

He can’t argue with that, so he shrugs.

“True enough. So how do you want us, and where’s Marvolo?”

“On the bed of course and he’ll be here in a moment.”

Huh, he wonders what that’s about, he shakes off the thought for now, lays down beside Neville and waits. Severus gives Trevor the potion to make him grow and he watches eagerly, holding Neville’s hand, as nothing happens. Until it does. Marvolo walks in the room mid-transformation and they all watch raptly as Neville’s stomach expands more than ever. Harry blinks at how large it is, then asks.

“How many..?”

Severus smirks.

“Forty.”

Damn. He pulls Neville into a kiss. He can’t believe Neville agreed to that. Neville looks very proud of himself right now. Marvolo sits beside Neville and announces.

“I created a spell which will shrink your cock, do you know how small you want it or...”

“I like how small Harry’s is but...I’m not sure really.”

“Well it will slowly shrink it over the course of a few minutes, so you’ll be able to decide when you want it stopped.”

Neville nods eagerly and Marvolo casts the spell. He has to conjure a mirror so Neville can actually see his cock as it shrinks. Harry’s a bit surprised when Neville waits until it’s just smaller than his own before deciding it’s enough. He watches for a moment as Marvolo pulls Neville into a fierce kiss, then begins whispering about how beautiful he is.

He feels a touch to his shoulder and turns to see Severus giving him a look. He dutifully lays on his back and watches the toad being placed on his stomach. Severus hands him a calming draught and a pain potion. He drinks both down and tries to decide if he should watch or not. He can’t help but ask nervously.

“If the spells fail and I get torn open, you _can_ heal me, right?”

Severus puts down the jar of salve and kisses him for a moment.

“Of course, love. I wouldn’t risk this otherwise. You will be fine.”

He nods jerkily and watches his stomach, helpless to look away. Marvolo takes his hand without prompting and he shoots the man a glare with no real heat behind it. Stupid calming draught.

He goes back to staring at his stomach which begins expanding rapidly, and since it was huge already...he wonders if he’ll be able to get out of this bed. Not that he would mind exactly if he couldn’t. He’s sure his lovers would take good care of him. It gets larger and larger and heavier too. Then it finally stops. Neville is the one who breaks the silence.

“Damn Harry, you look like you’re carrying...I don’t even know how many babies. And that’s only six?”

He shakes his head, he feels all floaty and like nothing can harm him. He corrects Neville.

“Seven.”

Severus and Neville both stare blankly. Then Severus turns to Marvolo giving him a deadly glare. He whispers coldly.

“I swore it wouldn’t be more than six and you put seven in him?”

Harry knows he should be feeling something. Anger at being this size, or amusement maybe at the fact Marvolo is in trouble, but really he just feels kind of tired. He could use a nap. He drifts off to sleep still wondering if he will be able to get out of bed later.


End file.
